Great Beast Bek-Gil
In-Story Categories: Unit, made by Ghost of Anon, as his submission for the FIRST WIKI UNIT-MAKING CONTEST! Decided to make this unit, as well as the rest of its batch, a Vortex unit. Backstory A beast that appeared from nowhere one day. Driven by an innate curiosity to understand all living things, Bek-Gil traversed Grand Gaia. Using its ability to turn into other creatures, it attempted to form an understanding by learning about how they lived. One being in particular fascinated it: humans. Finding their diversity interesting, Bek-Gil transformed into humans it met in an attempt to understand their culture. However, every village it visited was soon beset by panic and confusion. Driven out many times, and accidentally causing many others to be driven out, Bek-Gil became disappointed in humanity. It soon became interested in another race: the gods. Upon meeting with one of the Divine Ten, it transformed into them, only to die because it could not handle their power. Appearance Imagine a tiger. Now make its fur green and remove its stripes. Now color its underbelly white. Now give it a golden streak that runs from its forehead to just before its tail. Now give it two golden streaks coming down from the middle of the first one, without actually connecting it to the first one. In-Game Categories: Stats *Stats are purposely low so this unit's Extra Skill has a higher chance of working (as intended) Abilities Leader Skill: Foreign Beast's Mimicry 25% boost to all parameters, 35% boost to 2 lowest parameters & grants boost relative to highest parameter other than max HP *If 3 parameters are tied for lowest, defaults to Atk & Def, 50% boost to Spark, critical damage if Atk is highest parameter, 10% reduction in all damage received if Def is highest parameter, recovers 15% of damage taken if Rec is highest parameter Extra Skill: Transformation Gains parameters of ally with the highest max HP & if no such ally exists, 25% boost to all parameters Brave Burst: Mirrored Bellow 7 combo powerful Earth elemental attack on single enemy, adds additional damage at turn's end for 2 turns & gains all buffs on foe (duration dependent on buff gained) *300% DoT multiplier, parameter boost, parameter reduction, Spark related, critical related, status ailment, HP related, BB related & drop rate related buffs last 3 turns, Def ignoring, elemental damage boost, parameter reduction negation, OD related & damage counter buffs last 2 turns, mitigation & damage type negation buffs last 1 turn, cannot gain Angel Idol, UBB, barrier, Overdrive, conversion, self, boost during Spark, targeting, multi-attack, taunt, stealth, & evasion buffs, overwrites existing buffs Super Brave Burst: Benevolent Howl 5 combo powerful Earth elemental attacks on all enemies, recovers all allies' HP & grants all allies own buffs (duration dependent on buff gained) *Heals 2,750~3,200 HP + 32.4% of healer's Rec, duration explained in previous, cannot transfer Angel Idol or UBB buffs, overwrites existing buffs Ultimate Brave Burst: Earth-shatter Massive Earth elemental attack on all enemies, inflicts massive 2 turn Atk, Def, Rec reduction, inflicts 2 turn Spark vulnerability & gains all buffs on foes (duration dependent on buff gained) *70% reduction to Atk, Def, Rec, 70% Spark vulnerability, parameter boost, parameter reduction, Spark related, critical related, status ailment, HP related, BB related & drop rate related buffs last 3 turns, Def ignoring, elemental damage boost, parameter reduction negation & OD related buffs last 2 turns, mitigation & damage type negation buffs last 1 turn, buffs gained as non-UBB buffs, chooses buff with highest boost if presented with multiple choices, cannot gain Angel Idol, UBB, barrier, Overdrive, conversion, self, boost during Spark, targeting, multi-attack, taunt, stealth, & evasion buffs, overwrites existing buffs Quotes Summon Quote: Where am I? Ah, so a human has called on my power. Please do not disappoint. Fusion Quote: So humans use sacrifices to give others strength... An interesting discovery, but slightly disappointing. Evolution Evolves From: n/a Evolves Into: n/a *Evolution Materials: n/a *Evolution Cost: n/a Other Random Notes If you see any buffs that I did not remember to include in this unit's BB/UBB, please tell me in the comments down below. *My thought process for this unit: **"Lemme think of a backstory first. Okay, so I want his unit to 'transform' into things. What should I make it look like? ... A tiger!" (Parodied of course) *The name Bek-Gil is what I got by messing around with the word Bengal (as in the tiger). Unit Changes For those who are interested in what changes were made and when. *January 8, 2017: Created unit. *January 9, 2017: Updated unit. **Lowered maximum capacity of parameter boost from 240% to 160% on BB and from 360% to 240% on UBB. **Added maximum capacity for ailment infliction/damage boost on BB/UBB. **Added Spark, critical buffs to BB/UBB. **Added maximum capacity for BB fill over time, BB Atk buffs BB/UBB. **Added maximum capacity for OD fill per turn/OD fill rate on BB/UBB. **Added maximum capacity for mitigation on BB/UBB. (Can't believe I hadn't already done this.) **Added elemental damage boost buffs to BB/UBB. **Added maximum capacity for HoT, HP recovery when attacked, HP drain to BB/UBB. *January 23, 2017: **Added "drop related" buffs to BB/UBB. **Added maximum capacity for guard mitigation and BB fill on guard buffs to BB/UBB. **Added barrier, Overdrive, conversion, self, boost during Spark, targeting, multi-attack, taunt, stealth, & evasion buffs to list of non-attainable buffs on BB/UBB. Category:CustomUnits Category:Great Beasts Category:Genderless Category:7* Category:Contest Entry (First Unit Contest)